Mafioso & Ninja Bistro
by Illienexis
Summary: Have you ever wanted a certain crossover pairing? Or are you bored and feel like making a crack pairing from two different animes? Well, fear not, for at this bistro, you can create any pairing of your dreams. Details inside.
1. Intro

Okay~

Seeing as i'm starting to gain intrest in Naruto again (damn the Storm series for being so addictiing), and I still love KHR, I'm deciding to take on requests!

Rules: (Cuz we all need them):

1. No lemons (Limes are okay, but I tend to spazz when writing actual smut)

2. No bashing of Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Karin, Sakura, Lee, etc. I love these guys (well, not so much on Sakura), so I'd get pissed.

3. MUST be a crossover pairing or at least have two characters conversing crossover-wise. In other words, crossover-y.

4. Include at least a one-word prompt. Don't be angry if it doesn't turn up exactly the way you want it. I'm not the best writer y'know.

5. NO UBER-UKE NARUTO. OR TSUNA. I'M TOTALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS. (Raging NaruSasu/Boss!Tsuna fan)

Other Things:

1. Yaoi/Yuri/Het is allowed. So are triangles, mostly because they're epic.

2. You can request as much as you like, so I can be busy during my lazy-free time. :D

Okay! Well, that's basically it. If you have any questions, or want to request, then review or PM me!

Ja ne,

Nexis


	2. Tea  TsunaxHinata

Title: Third Time's The Charm

Pairing: Tsuna/Hinata

Prompt: Reincarnation

Food (Because a Bistro fic needs it...): Tea

(Note: This is unbeta'd.)

o0o0o0o

In the first life, the two only met briefly.

The Yoshido family were conducting a tea ceremony, and she was sitting beside him, in an elegant kimono for the occasion. Her midnight hair was longer then, and pinned up into a neat bun, with her bangs framing her soft face and place lavender eyes.

She daintly took a sip from the bowl, cleaned the rim where she drank and passed it to him.

It took all his resolve not to stare and to proceed with the ceremony.

Beside her, a brown haired male gave a wary glance from the corner of his eye. Deciding to leave it alone, he focused his own lavender eyes back to the host, who was cleaning the utensils.

After the ceremony was over, Sawada Tsunayoshi took one last glance towards the kimono-clad girl before he had to leave.

They would meet again someday.

o0o0o0o

Over a hundred years later, he got his wish.

They were students at an elementary school. Despite this, the attraction was still there.

At least for Tsuna.

Hyuuga Hinata, as the girl was named, was head over heals in love with a blond boy named Uzumaki Naruto. The blond was bright, charismatic, and brave, all of which Tsuna was not.

The brunette sighed as he watched the girl he loved attempt to paint a portrait of him. According to her, her artwork wasn't as good as Haruno Sakura's, the pink-haired female who held the blonde's heart. The pinkette had no eyes for Naruto; she was in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

And sadly, it seemed that all of them would be broken hearted that way.

"I think your work is really good," he commented one day. Hinata, not expecting anyone around, had jumped in shock, turned, and reddened. "I mean, you've captured the details perfectly."

She smiled shyly, face coloring even more. "T-thank you. I still need more practice..." Her eyes looked at the portrait of the blond once more.

"Well, maybe you can try to practice on me." The sudden statement shocked both of them, as he wasn't expecting to say it and she thought she would never hear it.

"If you'd like, then how about tomorrow?" She hurriedly asked. It was an opportunity she didn't want to miss. Tsuna smiled and nodded, and the deal was sealed.

Maybe in the next lifetime, they could become more than friends.

o0o0o0o

Maybe 10 or 20 years had passed, he didn't know.

But this time, when he saw her, she was stronger than she'd ever been.

After realizing the blond had sisterly feelings for her, she started to accept that love, and use that and the love from all her friends to get stronger. Not to mention, her admirer from her past lives.

Tsuna's eyes, despite being in Hyper Dying Will Mode, were wide as her watched her fight off a rouge ninja that tried to ambush her team. Her palms were blue with- what was it, chakra? Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, and she was moving at incredible speed, fending off the enemy with rapid strikes.

His heartbeat quickened as she turned to him, her eyes finally taking in the last detail she failed to miss in her past lives.

_'He's the one that loves me...'_

Making a quick apology to her team, she ran over to him, smiling in joy. Tsuna couldn't help but think of the old saying:

_Third time's the charm._


	3. Valentine Cookies NarutoxFem Tsuna

Title: For The Love of Sweets

Pairing: Naruto/Fem!Tsuna

Prompt: None

Food: Valentine Cookies~

Note: **I did not think of the name Tsunaruhime. The credit goes to Imitation Angel. **;3

o0o0o

Tsuna was panicing. She had invited a few girls (more like a lot) to help her make some valentine cookies for her crush. If only-

"Tsunaruhime! We're here desu!" A cheerful voice called from the door. The brunette sighed in relief. Maybe now the cookies had a chance of surviving.

"I can't see why you just won't give him chocolate," Temari grumbled, walking into the kitchen. She was holding a bag of sugar.

"Well, she's not bold like you," Tenten pointed out. "You aren't insecure because you've basically got everything that guys look for in a girl."

"You're forgetting about her attitude and brothers. Those are two major drawbacks." Adelheid stated, smirking. "Also, she's much too headstrong."

"Says you." the blond replied, glaring.

"Okay, let's try to get along now! Besides, we're here for Tsuna-san and Naruto!"

At the mention of her crush, Tsuna went red from where she was sitting. Kyoko giggled. "To think it's her first crush! Ah, love is so sweet."

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Chrome, and Karin came in with the last of the 'supplies'.

The ten girls gathered in the kitchen and began to get to work.

o0o0o

"Out of curiosity, why do you like Naruto?" Karin asked, pushing her glasses back onto her face. Tsuna blushed. "Well, it starts back when we were still in elementary..."

"And no one liked him." Tenten added. Temari rolled her eyes. "I went to a different school then, so you can't blame me."

Hinata fidgeted. "W-well, I thought he was nice...I didn't understand why no one liked him."

Chrome frowned. "Why not? He's really nice, and he doesn't judge anyone unfairly."

"It was partly because he was an orphan, since he and his parents got seperated by some murderer named Uchiha Madara." Ino started.

"The other reason is because he fought with Sasuke-kun so much. I mean, there wasn't a day those two would argue. It was pretty funny." Sakura said, trying not to giggle at some of the silly agruements they had.

"But Tsuna-san hasn't said why she likes him, desu!" Haru whined. The other girls nearly sweatdropped in embarassment.

"It's okay, I promise. Anyways, it started in elementary..."

o0o0o

_"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Come here!" A loud voice called. Tsuna sighed. She hated when this would happen. The boys would call her over to them, tell her that someone liked her or that she was pretty or any other lie they could come up with, only to take it back and laugh when she cried._

_Sometimes, the girls would pull her hair and kick her around. She might come out with light bruises and muddy clothes if she was lucky._

_Resigning to her fate, she walked over to the girls that were waiting for her, with smirks on their faces. They were the pretty and popular girls, named Kin, Tayuya, and Isaribi._

_"So, useless, do you know what we're gonna do today?" Kin asked, sneering._

_"N-no..." Tsuna said, shaking lightly._

_Tayuya suddenly lurched forward and grabbed her hair and gave a hard yank, while also kneeing her in the stomach._

_"Look at us when we're talking to you, fucktard!" She screeched. Isaribi grinned maliciously, and tilted the now crying girls head up._

_"D'aww, the bitch is upset. Let's make her happy with our new toys!" She squealed, holding up a lighter. Tsuna's eyes widened. She began a poor attempt of shaking her head, mumbling 'no' over and over._

_Isaribi payed no heed, and smiled at Kin as the flames came to life. Desprate, the small girl began to scream the word, pleading for someone to find her._

_"Oi! What're you doing to that girl?" A obnoxious voice shouted._

_"N-Naruto! Stop running so fast! Why are you...huh?"_

_The girl, along with a few other children stopped at the scene before them. Tayuya, still holding Tsuna, looked up at them. "Don't say a fucking word or we'll burn you shits like we'll do her."_

_The blond boy growled, and the white haired girl went to grab his shoulder, before a redhead stopped her._

_"Nagato, I..."_

_"Tsukino, it's not safe. Let him handle this." He replied. Looking back at Konan and Yahiko, she decided to hang back for a moment._

_Naruto picked up a stick. Kin laughed. "What's that gonna do?" Taking a quick glance up, Naruto chucked the stick at a beehive above them._

_Said beehive came down onto Kin, and she screamed as the bees began to attack her. Tayuya let go of Tsuna in order to run, and Isaribi forgot all about the lighter in favor of not getting stung._

_Tsukino ran after the other two girls, spraying something on them before turning back to her friends. Before she was asked, some of the bees began to attack Tayuya and Isaribi, the girls screaming like banchees._

_Tsuna looked up into big, ocean blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, and he held a hand out for her. Blushing, she got up, and before she could thank him, the boy was running off with his friends._

_o0o0o0o_

"So, that's why you like him so much," Karin murmured.

"I just hope he'll accept my feelings..." Tsuna mused. Sakura stood ontop of her chair. "He'll accept them, even if I have to shove these cookies down his throat!"

The other girls sweatdropped. _'Poor, poor, Naruto...'_

o0o0o

"Naruto, Tsuna's here! And she has a box," Tsukino called, pushing her white hair from her eyes.

The blond jumped from where he was sitting and rushed towards the window. "She has the cookies, just like Sakura-chan said!" He quickly gave the dark-skinned girl a hug, and headed down the stairs, calling out a "thank you Tsuki-nee!" as he went.

The girl sighed, but gave a small smile afterwards.

_'Somethings never change.'_

o0o0o

In all his excitement, Naruto ended up bumping into the brunette, who would have fell onto her butt if he hadn't held her by the waist. Looking into those ocean blue eyes, a dark blush came across her face. Once she balanced herself, she quickly took a step back from him.

Naruto grinned. "Hey Tsuna-chan! You seem to be in a hurry."

Tsuna's brain picked that moment to start working, and she held the box out to him while bowing.

"P-please accept these cookies, Naruto-kun. I love you, and I've loved you ever since you saved me from those three girls back in elementary."

After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke up. "If you really love me as much I love you, then you'd be looking at me."

At that, caramel eyes snapped up, and Tsuna almost forgot how to breathe when he kissed her.

Sakura, who was watching along with some others, smiled.

"Looks like I won't have to kill him with cookies after all."


End file.
